


Ever After: A Western Love Story

by Toonsgirl27



Category: Barbie, Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse, Mattel - Fandom, Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cinderella Circumstances, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Human AU, Loose adaptation of Ever After, Slow Burn, The whole story is a book that Andy wrote inspired by his toys, Wild West, now with illustrations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toonsgirl27/pseuds/Toonsgirl27
Summary: Andy reads a story to his daughter about a love story between a poor country girl and new sheriff.





	1. Story time

It was a cool evening in California. Many families were retiring to thier bedrooms to get rest.

One of these families was a man, Andy Davis. He was tucking his daughter into bed, when he noticed her crestfallen face.

"Tina, what's wrong?"

"I do not want to go to camp tomorrow," the eight-year-old girl answered, sadly.

"Why not?" Andy asked. "Camp will be lots of fun!" Tina was going to Cowgirl Camp tomorrow. This will be the first time she'd spent at an overnight camp. "Think of how fun you will have at horseback riding! And how much s'mores you'll eat!" 

Tina was still not convinced that the camp will be fun.

"But I'm scared of being away from home! What if the kids don't like me? What if I cannot ride a horse?" Then she gasped, and hid underneath the covers. "What if there are b-b-bears?" 

The man seemed concerned for his little girl. He tried to think of something to say to cheer her up or else she will not get sleep tonight. Then, an idea hit him as he remembers something. After he told his daughter, that he'll be back, he dashed out. A minute later, Andy came back with a book in his hands.

"What's that, Papa?" Tina asked, her head poking out from her covers.

Andy sat down on her bed, next to his daughter. "Oh it is a book that I wrote a few years ago. Have I ever told you the story of a cowboy and a shepherdess?" 

"No," Tina shook her head. The burnette girl looked at her father's book. "What is it about?" 

"It is a story about courage and love." Andy opened the book. "Let's begin. Once upon a time...,"


	2. Bo Peepe’s loss of her family

Once upon a time, in the southwestern part of America, there was a town, Sunnyside. It was a place full of folks who were peaceful and hard-working. One of these citizens was a rancher, Howdy Doody Peepe, his demure wife, Mary, and their adorable daughter, Bo Peepe. They lived on a big ranch, Golden Acres, which has been in Howdy’s family for three generations. The rancher and his wife were always kind to their servants and the labor workers, who helped them care for cattle, horses, and sheep. The three ewes, Billy, Goat, and Gruff, were given to Bo as gifts by her father. He also taught her how to take care of them. 

One day, the mother passed away from tuberculosis. The father and his child were very sad because they had tried everything to save her, but the doctors could not find a cure. After the death of his wife, the rancher became very sad. Although, Howdy Doody made sure that Bo was loved and well-cared for, he still felt that she needed a mother figure. Someone to watch over her while he’s working. So the Rancher married a woman, Gabrielle “Gabby Gabby” Hendricks. Gabby Gabby was a widow of a baron, and had two daughters that were the same age as Bo Peep. Their names were Raquelle and Barbara “Barbie”.

One winter morning, Howdy Doody decided to go away on a business trip to the Midwest. When he asked his daughters what gifts should he bring back, Barbie and Raquelle demanded him to buy them lots of dolls and dresses. 

The only thing Bo wanted was for her father to come back home. Safe and sound. Must he go away so soon? Especially after the wedding? Howdy Doody gave his daughter a big hug, and promised her that the trip would only be for a week. He would be back in no time.

Unbeknownst to him and the family, the rancher would fail to live up to that promise.

A week later, Bo waited by the window, hoping to see his face. When he didn’t come, the girl began to worry. Gabby Gabby said she was being silly but Bo suspected something was wrong. 

The next day, a messenger knocked on the door with a telegram. It read that Howdy Doody had died from a terrible carriage crash, while arriving at the next town. His last words were “I love you Bo Peepe!” 

Bo Peepe fell to the ground and burst into tears. She would never see her beloved father again! 

Jealous that her second husband loved his daughter more than her, Gabby Gabby became cold and spiteful toward Bo. She forced the orphaned girl into servitude while at the same time, spoiling her own two selfish daughters. 

As the years went by, Golden Acres began to fall into despair. Gabby Gabby and her stepdaughters had squandered away Howdy Doody’s fortune. Due to this, the staff had to be reduced to only two servants. Bo was humiliated by her stepfamily and forced to do many chores. Despite the abuse from her stepfamily, Bo still remained a wise and kind-hearted girl. She hoped that someday she would find happiness again.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though this based in sever After, I am borrowing  
> elements from other Cinderella adaptations just to fit the Toy Story characters’ personalities. 
> 
> I don’t want to make Gabby Gabby too evil. I am trying to emphasize how in the story, she is a good woman whose jealously toward Bo led her to mistreat her. 
> 
> Peepe was not a typo error. I wrote it on purpose to make it less Nursery rhyme.


End file.
